


Травма

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это может быть каталогизировано и, возможно, понято.





	Травма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184647) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



> Джен с намёком на John/Sherlock, но может рассматриваться и как дружба.

Он начинает с пальцев руки. С фалангами всё достаточно просто: дистальный, средний, проксимальный. Потом идут пястные кости, а затем запястные и пястно-запястные суставы.

– Шерлок, в этом нет необходимости, – жалуется Джон, но он всё равно продолжает.

Запястье у Джона тоньше, чем у него, с намного более миниатюрными костями, и любое из них может быть травмировано. С трапецевидными и ладьевидными костями всё в порядке, но он знает, что гороховидные, трёхгранные и полулунные очень легко сломать или вывихнуть.

Сгибая и разгибая лучевые и локтевые связки, он задаётся вопросом, нужно ли ещё исследовать мускулатуру и суставы, прежде чем перейти к самым легко рвущимся или ещё каким-то образом повреждающимся.

Движение становится единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Джон обхватывает своей рукой его руку. Фаланги прижимаются к его пястным костям, и у него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы сконцентрироваться на мысли, что это не правильно, что он не проверил кости на другой руке, что есть ещё, по крайней мере, ключица и лопатка, к которым он может перейти, если проигнорирует позвоночник и череп.

– Шерлок, – снова обращается к нему Джон, слегка сжимая его руку, и Шерлок, учитывая выражение его лица, спрашивает себя, сколько раз тот повторил его имя, как раз тогда, когда он заносил в каталог движения и игру мышц под кожей.

Шерлок прослеживает движение руки, наморщивание лба и то, как тот сжимает челюсть. Его зовут нервы, а в голове поют связки мускулатуры.

– Остановись, – приказывает Джон, и он задаётся вопросом, почему.

– Фрик опять ведёт себя странно, – шепчет Донован, но он не обращает на неё внимания. Она не имеет значения, не сейчас. Так же, как вздыхающий Лестрейд, и Майкрофт, который, несомненно, ожидает его в блестящей чёрной машине, едва видимой в тени.

– В этом нет необходимости, – повторяет Джон. Он глубоко дышит; воздух, заполняя его лёгкие, путешествует через пищевод и глотку – гортань и надгортанник, ласкает мягкое нёбо, движется к твёрдому, а потом, после разделения в нёбной миндалине...

Рука с запястья перемещается на его щеку, и это становится для него неожиданностью. Он пытается проигнорировать внутреннее, чтобы сконцентрироваться на внешнем, на широко распахнутых и взволнованных глазах Джона. Перечисляя названия кровеносных сосудов и нервов, он пытается не думать о радужке, зрачках, и эмоциях, которые прячутся за выражением лица Джона, но это непросто. Он боится, что потерпит неудачу.

– Шерлок, остановись, – просит Джон. – Со мной всё в порядке, – настаивает он. Шерлок не замечает ничего, что указало хотя бы на лёгкое расстройство дыхания.

– Он держал тебя в плену, – с трудом произносит Шерлок. Его голос резкий и хриплый. Похоже на травму гортани. Ему больно не только вдыхать загрязнённый воздух, но и говорить; тело борется за каждое движение. Узелки вдоль голосовых складок, а  
так же напряжение и растяжение мышц будут влиять на его речь в течение многих дней.

– Сейчас я свободен, – объясняет Джон.

– Он причинил тебе боль, – хрипит Шерлок. – Я вижу травмы. Если есть это, могло бы быть больше.

– Несколько царапин и синяков. – признаётся Джон. Если бы Шерлок не увидел дрожь и не знал бы, насколько хрупким на самом деле бывает человеческое тело, и как много может в нём сломаться, согнуться, разрушиться и порваться, он, возможно, даже ему поверил.

Он продолжает осматривать суставы Джона, прежде чем замечает царапину длиной в два сантиметра вдоль волосяной линии, и ещё три четверти, скрытый под грязью над его левой бровью. Ещё и загрязнение; риск инфекции и осложнений считываются так же ясно, как текст в библиотеке.

– Он причинил тебе боль, – повторяет он, но не знает почему. Мориарти хотел причинить боль ему, Шерлоку. В том, чтобы ранить Джона ради этой цели, нет никакого смысла. Если он сможет исследовать доказательства и расшифровать данные, части могут встать на своё место, и он решит это как любую другую загадку.

– Со мной всё в порядке, – настаивает Джон, но, похоже, он его обманывает. Шерлок видит повреждения, может вычислить, какие травмы могут быть у солдата и врача, захваченного против его воли, и которого держали в плену в течение многих часов, приковав наручниками к радиатору в предназначенном для сноса здании.

– Нет, это не так, – спорит Шерлок. Рука Джона всё ещё обнимает его щёку; Шерлок не сделал ничего, чтобы это изменить.

Он видит, как Джон меняет тактику. Его глаза вспыхивают, а потом Джон облизывает губы. – Меня немного побили, но ничего серьёзного, – сознаётся Джон. – Я просто чертовски устал, хочу чаю и принять душ.

Это – то, что Шерлок может сделать и что может обеспечить. Чай и булочки, мыло, антисептик и чистые бинты – всё это есть у них дома. Джон с ним играет, он может сказать это по напряжению, с которым тот держится, и по наклону его головы.

– Может быть тебе лучше дома убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке? – предлагает Джон. – Никаких сломанных костей, никакого повреждения тройничного нерва и никаких толп, ожидающих, когда ты начнёшь действовать сгоряча.

Шерлоку было наплевать, что подумают другие, но, по-видимому, это являлось проблемой для Джона. Сейчас центром внимания являлся не только Джон, были важны и его желания. Если Джон хочет вернуться на Бейкер-стрит ради чая и булочек вместо того, чтобы поехать в больницу, значит так тому и быть. Квалифицированный доктор и тот, кто много знает об анатомии, обращались за помощью только тогда, когда травма быть слишком серьёзна для их объединённых талантов.

Кивнув, Шерлок удивляется, почему его трясёт. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться, но перед его внутренним взором встаёт картинка, как пуля попадает в стену на расстоянии в 4,29 сантиметра от того места, где должен был оказаться череп Джона. Он открывает их, чтобы увидеть штукатурку на волосах Джона, когда тот, повторяя его действие, кивает и наконец-то убирает свою руку.

Шерлок чувствует холод от внезапной потери прикосновения, и лёгкий ветер только усиливает это ощущение. Чтобы успокоить, Джон сжимает рукой его плечо, и Шерлок вздрагивает. Он почти не слушает, как Джон объясняет Лестрейду, что они поедут домой и что им не требуется машина скорой помощи.

Лестрейд предлагает их подвезти, и они соглашаются, вернее, это делает Джон, а Шерлок не возражает. Это лучше, чем иметь дело с Майкрофтом, с его приподнятой бровью и многозначительной ухмылкой, даже если подвеска на патрульной машине оставляет желать лучшего.

Они садятся в машину, и инспектор закрывает за ними дверь, когда Шерлок не предпринимает ничего для того, чтобы сделать это самому. Вместо этого Шерлок концентрируется на том, что Джон не желает терять контакт больше чем на две секунды с любой частью его тела, будь то плечо или голень, будто тоже его успокаивает и изучает.

Игнорируя Лондон за окном, Шерлок смотрит на Джона, задумавшись над тем, правилен ли его вывод. Он должен задаться вопросом, кто из них больше пострадал в последней игре Мориарти.


End file.
